


My Sotus - Toothbrushes

by Notmyday999



Category: KristSingto - Fandom, Our Skyy (TV), Sotus S - Fandom, peraya - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmyday999/pseuds/Notmyday999
Summary: This is a random short one-shot based on Sotus S. It's just my delusional mind, and imaginary take on the night before the famous toothbrushes scene.*Characters belong to the original writer Bittersweet. All photos belong to their rightful owners.
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	My Sotus - Toothbrushes

  
Arthit hates it when his boyfriend does things without telling him first. He hates hearing news about his boyfriend through the grapevine. Actually, he didn't even hear about it this time. He was actually shocked with his own eyes.

Arthit wasn't even over being upset with Kongpob when he left work at the end of the day. All day after their morning meeting, he had to hear P'Som-O and P'Cherry talk about how handsome the new interns are, and how they couldn't wait for their rotation in their respective departments. Even P'Earth who usually doesn't partake in such childish nonsense joined in to praise his boyfriend's good looks and manners. Telling the others she has met Kongpob before, and how diligent he is.

All this is actually still fine with Arthit. Being in a relationship with the ever so popular Campus Moon turned Head Hazer for the past two years, going on three, has more than trained him to ignore people fanning over his boyfriend. Kongpob was the modern day Prince Charming to many. Especially those annoying juniors at school. Kongpob is forever heroic, confident, kind, and smart. So, Arthit is used to all of this. However, that doesn't mean he doesn't find it annoying. Actually, he hates it.

So, what is Arthit upset about, you may be wondering. Well, what he was really upset about, was the fact that Kongpob didn't tell him about him interning at his company. Why didn't he tell him? Kongpob must have applied months ago, and not once has he mentioned that he had applied to Ocean Electrics. They have also spoken countless times, so there's no way Kongpob didn't get a chance to tell him. He concluded that Kongpob deliberately hid the fact from him. At first Arthit avoided any interactions with him in the office, but Kongpob ended up finding him in the copy room. Kongpob told him he just wanted to work with him, learn more from him, and get to see more of him. Arthit couldn't help but lose his resolve after hearing that, and seeing Kongpob's puppy eyes. He couldn't really be mad about his boyfriend wanting to see him more, can he? Not really. 

Arthit was ready to go home, and just sleep it off. Being mad was mentally exhausting. Everything at work took twice as long to finish today because he couldn't focus. He kept opening and closing the wrong files. He couldn't make sense of all the numbers on the spreadsheets. He mixed up the sales reps from different suppliers. It was just a freaking long day.

Dragging his feet, Arthit switched his phone back on as he entered the elevator. He was already expecting to see a bunch of missed calls and messages from his boyfriend. And that is exactly why he had switched his phone off during work. Arthit wasn't ready to talk to his boyfriend yet. Even though he has accepted Kongpob's reasons for choosing Ocean Electrics for his internship, he still doesn't like the fact that he didn't tell him about it. 

However, to his surprise, Kongpob had only called him once. There were also only three messages from his boyfriend. 

**Messages**

P'Arthit, please let me explain.  
9:37 am

P'Arthit, I'm sorry. Can we talk over lunch?  
11:15 am

P'Arthit, I know you are still mad. I will stop by your place tonight. Please let me explain properly.  
4:27 pm  
  


Arthit stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened to his floor. He heard some noises, and he looked up from his phone. He saw someone struggling with three huge cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other. He quickly dashed over to lend his new neighbor a hand.  
  


"Oh, let me help you." Arthit said, but he was still a second too late to keep the top box from toppling over. He looked to the owner, and was shocked to see who was behind all those boxes. Standing there, the man looking back at him was none other than his boyfriend, Kongpob.  
  


"P'Arthit, please let me explain." Kongpob looked anxiously at his boyfriend.  
  


Arthit looked inside the apartment with a few boxes already inside, and then back to his boyfriend with the boxes in his hands. He can't believe that Kongpob was moving in next to him without saying a word.   
  


"Kongpob." Arthit said with an incredulous glare. Arthit really can't believe it. Kongpob once again had gone ahead to do something without telling him. He can't believe Kongpob is moving into the apartment next to him without even the slightest hint. Why would he do that? Normally, they can talk about anything. So, why all the sudden Kongpob is doing all of this without telling him? He has reached his limits today. Arthit stepped back, and walked around Kongpob. He quickly went back to his own apartment, locking his door for good measure. For the rest of the night, Arthit avoided Kongpob.   
  


In fact, Arthit planned to avoid Kongpob the next day too. Kongpob had left him breakfast hanging on his door like he did when he was still in college. Then when he got to the office, Kongpob had left him his favorite pink milk at his desk. Arthit could already feel his wall slowly being chipped away. But he wasn't ready to give in yet. He left work as quickly as possible to avoid running into Kongpob. He wanted to get to the safety of his own home as soon as possible. Knowing Kongpob, if his boyfriend got home first, he might stake outside of his apartment, and wait to corner him.  
  


Arthit had successfully entered his apartment without running into Kongpob. He had just settled all his stuff down before he heard Kongpob knocking on his door, calling his name. Arthit ignored him, but then he heard someone in the hallway complaining about the noise Kongpob was making. He heard Kongpob apologize, and then the knocking stopped. Arthit looked through the peephole, and he couldn't see anyone there. He waited a few seconds, and then he opened the door to check the hallway. He stuck half of his body outside, and looked both ways.  
  


"P'Arthit!"   
  


Crap! Kongpob was just hiding to trick him to open the door. Arthit quickly tried to close his door, and unfortunately the door had caught Kongpob's arm.   
  


"Ouu..." Kongpob pulled his injured arm back.  
  


"Kongpob! Why did you stick your arm in like that?" Arthit quickly grabbed his boyfriend's injured arm for inspection. He feels terrible looking at the angry red mark across Kongpob's forearm.   
  


What he didn't expect was his boyfriend to pull him in for a tight hug while he was still examining the injury. "Kongpob, let me go. People can see us." Arthit struggled, trying to free himself.  
  


"P'Arthit, I won't let you go unless you promise to stop avoiding me." Kongpob held on tighter. He has missed his P'Arthit so much the past couple of days. He really doesn't want to let go even if P'Arthit promised to stop avoiding him.  
  


"Fine. Let go, and go inside first." Kongpob finally let's him go, and he pulled Kongpob inside the apartment.  
  


Arthit quickly grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge for Kongpob to press against the forming bruise. He already knew the second Kongpob stepped foot into his apartment, he was going to forgive his boyfriend. He just didn't want Kongpob to get away with it that easily, so he tried to keep his act up.   
  


Kongpob told Arthit that all he wanted to do was stay close to take care of P'Arthit, yet still give him enough personal space. That's why he chose to live next door. How was Arthit supposed to stay mad at Kongpob? Especially when Kongpob spoke in his soft and gentle voice coupled with his puppy eyes.   
  


Arthit pressed his boyfriend for any more surprises, or secrets that his boyfriend may be hiding from him.   
  


Kongpob immediately denied there was anything else he was hiding from his P'Arthit. That is except for his painful arm. With puppy eyes and pouty lips, Kongpob begged his boyfriend to take care of him. Arthit immediately felt flustered with his cheeky boyfriend. He told him to go home, and escaped to go take his shower. Arthit knew Kongpob wouldn't really leave though. And honestly, he really didn't want Kongpob to go. He too missed his boyfriend, and he too was glad this little rough patch is over with. The heavy weight of misery and sullenness has finally lifted. He can finally breathe without that ache in his chest.  
  


Although annoying at times, Arthit is more than relieved that his boyfriend was back to his cheeky teasing ways with him. Kongpob certainly didn't miss the chance when he asked for a towel and earlier. Arthit smiled at the fact that they can really just put this behind them. Being able to see Kongpob everyday for the next three months really doesn't seem that bad, as long as they are careful. That is, as long as they keep their hands to themselves, and stay professional at all times. They will need to have that talk later.  
  


Coming out of the shower, Arthit noticed Kongpob setting the table. Kongpob must have ordered delivery.  
  


"P'Arthit, come. Let's eat, and go to bed early. Nai and I have to meet P'Yong at the factory tomorrow morning. I can't even go to the office with you." Kongpob said as he settled down in his seat. He had missed the slight disappointment on Arthit's face. Because in Arthit's mind, he had already planned to go to work together tomorrow morning. He even thought that, maybe there would be a slight chance of a small miracle. Maybe he could wake up early enough to get the Chinese dough and soy milk fresh from the stalls with Kongpob. So much for that thought.  
  
  
  


After eating, Arthit didn't ask Kongpob to leave, and the latter took that as his silent invitation to stay. Kongpob took a quick shower, and came out to see Arthit reading the same manga for the nth time. Arthit checked the time, and it was almost eleven. Typically, he didn't sleep until past midnight, but since Kongpob said he needed to get up earlier, he put his manga down.  
  


"Ready for bed?" Kongpob asked with his hand hovering over the light switch.  
  


Arthit nodded, and adjusted his pillow before scooting his body down. He pulled the covers over, and turned to his side away from Kongpob.   
  


Once Arthit looked comfortably settled, Kongpob switched off the lights. Arthit felt the dip of the mattress next to him. The covers shuffled a bit as his boyfriend settled down. They fell into a comfortable silence. Arthit could smell the fresh scent of his shampoo and body wash from Kongpob. It was nice. Even though they've been together for over two years, Arthit is still nervous whenever they are in bed together like this.   
  


They didn't do anything beyond heavy kissing at the beginning of their relationship. By their first anniversary, it took a bit of liquor courage for both of them to start exploring past PG-13. Despite Kongpob being much bolder and more forward, he was very careful to not pressure Arthit. In fact, every time things got a little more heated, Kongpob would suddenly retreat. Arthit was left frustrated more times than he would care to admit, but being painfully awkward and shy, he couldn't get himself to ask for more either.  
  


At one point, Arthit even started questioning whether Kongpob was actually attracted to him. Toota kept saying even turtles mated annually. That got him thinking maybe Kongpob wasn't too sure about their relationship. Then one night, Arthit and his gang all went out drinking to celebrate Knot getting into his master's program. At the end of the night, Kongpob was called to go pick him up because he was crying for his boyfriend.  
  


On their way home, Arthit kept crying about their inevitable break up. He kept saying he wasn't what Kongpob wanted. That's why Kongpob doesn't touch him. All of Arthit's self loathing, and bottled emotions had Kongpob in a crying mess himself. Kongpob took his P'Arthit home, and cleaned him up twice because Arthit threw up on himself after he was already changed. Kongpob was physically and emotionally exhausted after putting Arthit to sleep. He had no idea that Arthit thought he didn't want him.   
  


Being a hormones raging young man, of course Kongpob has thought about sex. If it weren't for his grueling schedule with training to be the next head hazer, and the endless amounts of projects, sex would probably be the only thing he thinks about. However, he has never had sex before, and he knows that's the case with Arthit too. So, can anyone blame him for being nervous about it? It was never his intention to make Arthit feel unwanted. Then it dawned on Kongpob, his boyfriend is also a hormones raging young man. Arthit may be shy, but he is probably just as curious and secretly horny.  
  


So the next morning, Arthit woke up to Kongpob spooning him, and peppering kisses all over his back. Kongpob told him that he loved him, and was just waiting for the right moment for the both of them. That morning they shared their first shower where they thoroughly explored each other, and gave each other their first oral experience. They saved their first time for their second anniversary.  
  


Arthit smiled thinking about how far they have come. And despite the fact that Kongpob had acted without telling him, he only did it because he wanted to be close to him. The past year has been challenging for both of them because of their busy schedules and physical distance. Now come to think of it, if Kongpob didn't choose to intern at Ocean Electrics, and went to MCC instead, then they probably won't get to see each other for months to come.   
  


Arthit would never admit it, but now he is secretly glad Kongpob chose Ocean Electrics. It still would have been nice if Kongpob had told him, but then again, he would have rejected the idea. Kongpob just knows him too well.  
  


Arthit turned around to face the other side, and he was met with Kongpob's eyes staring back at him.  
  


"Why aren't you sleeping P'Arthit?" Kongpob asked softly. The light through the sheer curtains was only enough to make out the soft glowing outline of Arthit's face.  
  


"I will. You go to sleep first." 

It was silent for a few seconds before Kongpob spoke again. "P'Arthit, thank you for forgiving me."

"Kongpob, just promise to always talk to me."

Kongpob placed his hand over Arthit's that was lying on top of the pillow. "I promise." Kongpob pulled Arthit's hand around himself.   
  


"Kongpob! What are you doing?" Arthit asked nervously. His heart pounded rapidly as Kongpob scooted closer.  
  


"I just want to hold you. I've missed you a lot, and then the past two days makes me just want to be close to you. Is that okay P'Arthit?"  
  


Arthit made no moves to protest. He just let his boyfriend come closer. So close, their faces were merely three inches away. He could feel Kongpob's minty breath fanning his face. Arthit waited. He is sure that Kongpob will kiss him any moment now. He is glad he remembered to put on lip balm right before bed. The dim moonlight was reflecting off of Kongpob's face. Arthit can see the soft pleading eyes Kongpob was giving him. Even though Kongpob can't see him blushing in the dark, he still had the urge to hide. So, he closed his eyes. He subconsciously licked his bottom lip.  
  


Thoughts of whether he wanted it to happen or not playing back and forth. _A little kiss wouldn't hurt. No, he has to get up early tomorrow. It's just a little kiss. But what if he wants more? Do I want more? No. No, I don't want more. Okay, maybe just a little. It's been over a month. But he has to go to work early tomorrow. What should I say if he wants more?_  
  


After many heartbeats later, Kongpob made no move. Arthit was getting impatient and confused. Why hasn't Kongpob kissed him yet? He opened his eyes, and found his boyfriend still staring at him.   
  


"Kongpob, why aren't you sleeping?"  
  


"Because I don't want to miss you." 

Arthit's heart soared and ached hearing those words from Kongpob. Maybe that's exactly what Arthit needed to hear at the moment. He slowly leaned forward, closing the short distance between them, and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Arthit didn't pull back, and just lingered for a moment, bumping their noses. 

Kongpob lifted his head, and tilted ever so slight to capture Arthit's soft lips in his. Molding their lips together and parting just to fuse them again. Kongpob tugged on Arthit's bottom lip so the latter opened enough for him to slip in his tongue. Their kiss turned passionate and fervent. Gentle caresses turned urgent. Hands started roaming and kneading into each other's flesh. 

Soon, Arthit and Kongpob were pulling each other's shirts over their heads, and pulling their pants and underwears off. Both eager, and panting as they dived right back in. As soon as Kongpob prepared him, Arthit gripped onto Kongpob's arms, and wrapped his legs around Kongpob's waist. Kongpob positioned himself before him, and pecked his forehead.

Arthit looked up, and suddenly said, "But Kong, you have to get up early tomorrow morning."

"Oon, no more talking." Kongpob leaned in for another kiss as he slowly entered his P'Arthit. Their kiss muffled Arthit's groan, and Kongpob's moan. Their bodies moved in sync to each other's touches and thrusts. Slow and deliberate one moment, and then fast and vigorous the next. Moaning each other's name, and confessing their love over and over again. Both wishing their love will never change, and this connection will forever be the same. 

"Oon, I love you so much." Kongpob said as he came at the sight of his P'Arthit reaching his end. Even in this darkness, his P'Arthit was beautiful and alluring.

Arthit pulled his boyfriend, his lover, his only one, down for another kiss, not minding the mess between them. "You have no idea how much I love you."   
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Arthit woke up naked and alone in his bed. He groggily sat up, and glared at the multiple alarm clocks that were blaring around the room. It must be his annoying boyfriend's doing. He grumpily got up, and turned each of them off. On his way to the bathroom, he saw his breakfast waiting for him. Again, he is annoyed at the fact that his boyfriend was able to get up so early and effortlessly.  
  


After showering, Arthit reached for his toothbrush. He couldn't help but smile seeing Kongpob's pink one next to his. Maybe the next three months won't be so bad after all.

.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks for reading my randomness. Let me know what is your take on the shot of those toothbrushes in Sotus S. Did it play out differently for you? Tell me, and maybe I can write it if you want me to. Just let me know.
> 
> Cross-post on Wattpad under @Notmyday999


End file.
